


The Season of Goodwill 12

by Katef



Series: The Season of Goodwill [12]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Holidays, M/M, Seasonal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katef/pseuds/Katef
Summary: It's party time!
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Series: The Season of Goodwill [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572307
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11
Collections: Drabble Day - due 23 Dec - Christmas Eve prompt





	The Season of Goodwill 12

**Author's Note:**

> Final chapter in 'The Season of Goodwill'.
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed it! :)

Part 12: Prompt - **Christmas Eve**  


It was Christmas Eve at the PD, and the MCU office party was in full swing. Luckily for all concerned, so far Cascade’s criminal element seemed to be refraining from committing any major crimes, so Simon’s people were able to let their hair down a little and make the most of the occasion. 

Thanks to Rhonda and Megan’s organisational skills, and a good deal of help and support from a willing Blair amongst others, the table in the conference room was fairly groaning with festive finger food; the centre piece being Jim’s beautiful crystal punchbowl, filled with ‘Sandburg’s Special Punch’ which everyone was thoroughly enjoying sampling. 

And most of Jim and Blair’s friends and colleagues had happily entered into the spirit of the occasion and had made an effort to dress up. Joel made a jovial Santa, while Rhonda and Megan were very fetching angels. As expected, Blair made an extremely attractive elf, and Rafe had given in gracefully to be the ass end of his and H’s reindeer, and the pair provided the gathering with great entertainment as they cavorted around the bullpen and conference room. 

And yes, Jim had worn his antlers and red nose too. 

The Secret Santa gift exchange had also been a great success with Joel handing out the gifts to be opened and exclaimed over. Jim had opened his gift, and had immediately caught Blair’s eye, sending the young guide a knowing wink. And although Blair knew that he was going to have to quiz Jim later on what had given his identity away after all, he was glad to see that Jim genuinely liked his new mug. And the candy filling it, of course! 

As for Blair, he was pretty certain he knew the identity of his Secret Santa when he opened his package to reveal a pair of warm, woolly slipper socks embellished with little koala bears! He was so delighted with his gift that he immediately put them on, replacing his pointy elf shoes. 

Even after everyone had helped themselves to the food on offer, there was still plenty left, so it was decided that since Jim and Blair had Christmas Day off, they would take the leftovers down to the nearby homeless shelter, and also distribute the gifts and toys donated by their colleagues to the kids in the Cascade Children’s Hospice. 

The only person who didn’t seem to be truly happy was Simon, although he was doing his best not to spoil the fun with his bad mood. And he genuinely did like to see his people enjoying themselves. 

However, as the party began to wind down, the bullpen doors opened to reveal an unexpected but very welcome visitor in the shape of Daryl, Simon’s son, here to greet his Dad after all. 

And as Jim and Blair exchanged a knowing look, the youngster threw himself into an astonished but truly grateful Simon’s open arms. 

“Surprise, surprise! Merry Christmas, Dad!” he laughed happily. 

And so it was. For everyone.  


**The End**  


**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays, everyone! :)


End file.
